


Same Sovereign x New Moon

by EternalKing



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hero Faction is stupid, Moon Cell is OP, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalKing/pseuds/EternalKing
Summary: Witnessing the Umbral Star's danger up close, Hakuno slides the remains of the Moon Cell into a new world to help find new allies and make sure that Humanity can truly reach beyond the stars. But first, they need to deal with Khaos Brigade and rouge gods who don't understand their place.





	Same Sovereign x New Moon

Within the cyberspace of the Moon lied a large territory that was an amalgamation of futuristic different styled cultures, with Roman and Japanese being the largest influences. Mare Aurum, Capital of Roses, and Mare Luxuria, Capital of Lust, were the Moon Cell's Largest territories that made up the center of the final and untouched home of man.

The reason lied on the broken Earth that was slowly being digitized. The [Umbral Star]/[Harvest Star].

Thankfully, it's appearance in the Milky Way had been noticed in advance. It gave Hakuno the opportunity to prepare the Moon Cell to survive. More than just that, he ended up absorbing the life that was on Earth and placed it in a Moon Cell recreated territory of Earth so that they wouldn't just die out like they did all those millions of years ago. It had caused a bit of a storm, but because [Humanity] did not desire [future] it was quickly accepted, with the Umbral Star not being told as the reason Hakuno and the Moon Cell brought them. Hakuno used the Moon Cell's resources to slow the passage of time, allowing them to properly take in the new citizens of the Moon Cell and get them used to its laws and their new life. Hakuno and his servants then proceeded to do their best to get them attached to [Life] and thus made them care for the [Future].

The Umbral Star had no eyes on Earth or the Moon Cell without Archimedes, and after slowly taking the other planets, it arrived at Earth at a spot that would allow it to take the Earth before the Moon Cell could act. However, this was within Hakuno's calculations, hence why he brought in life from Earth.

Even so, Hakuno hadn't accounted for Velber 01 and 03 to show up in the Moon Cell.

He had separated the territories the Velbers appeared at with their current territory, hence they were temporarily safe. Unfortunately, in the process of fighting back many of the servants at his disposal as well as the few NPCs and spiritron hackers he had trusted had lost their life to ensure the territories were no longer connected.

But even if the Velbers were no longer a problem, the same could not be said for the Umbral Star.

Hakuno thought he had comprehended how dangerous it truly was, but having witnessed it nearly shrug off an assault from some of the Top Servants, he realized that this might be a fight they couldn't win. Even with it focusing on the Earth it was also eating away the Moon Cell and had supported the Velbers assault. Gilgamesh had used 99% of his treasures and Tamamo had to sacrifice her Five tails worth of power to temporarily defeat the Umbral Star. Unfortunately Artoria did not have the chance to use Excalibur as the Umbral Star corrupted a portion of the Moon Cell inhabitants and servants and was deeply wounded in the timeframe it took to subdue them. Hakuno and the Moon Cell no longer had the power to slow down time enough to restore her and the top servants, not since Archimedes had made it easier for the Umbral Star to absorb the Moon Cell's resources from when he was still alive. It was if even the world itself had given up on surviving. The Grand Servants, the [Sword of the World] that should have appeared, did not.

Thus leading Hakuno to merge his largest cities to safeguard what remained of the Moon Cell's inhabitants. This was past the endgame and straight into an ending.

"Damn! The Umbral Star really ain't cool at all. I can't believe anything could survive Anego's serious power."

"I told you not to call me that! And while I used up most of my power, it's not as if it could survive the Sun's full heat directly."

A stoic voice followed the previous genki feminine voice. "And yet if you did fire at full power the Moon Cell would have been erased from existence and the Umbral Star might not even be defeated. We should be grateful we were able to shelter about a third of our population as is."

Hakuno and his closest servants were at the balcony of the palace, watching monitors of the Umbral Star eating Earth, and of a wave of corrupted attack programs trying to burst past their servant and artillery defenses.

The people filled the streets also watching monitors, slowly being consumed by despair, and also doing their best to cling onto hope by cheering every time a servant used their Noble Phantasm.

"This temporary peace will not last forever." Said his most temperamental servant, Gilgamesh, staring with narrowed eyes.

"Even so, planning for a counterattack is quite difficult...even if we were to use the Sword of Mars and the regalia to call upon the gods for assistance I'm still not certain we would win..." said the pained voice of Nero, his first servant.

"...I may have a plan...Though it won't let us win, it will give us time to prepare once more."

"Sousha yo?" "Goshujin-sama?" Said his two female servants in sync.

"As it is, we have no way of defeating the Umbral Star with our current resources. And we can't recover with the onslaught of attack programs either. Our only choice is to leave this space for another."

Hakuno looked over to Gilgamesh and [Nameless], both seemed to know what he was thinking.

Charl, Tamamo, and Nero seemed to perk up, but their faces quickly fell at seeing the look on his face.

-But there was no choice. So even without being told, in the end, they let me implement what can be considered our, no, [my] last stand.

He projected screens above the city, focusing on him and his servants, getting the attention of his [subjects]. He projected his voice to them loud and clear.

"People of the Moon Cell! As you have seen, we have been dealing with the [inhuman]/[alien] known as the [Umbral Star]/[Harvest Star]. Those of you who were brought in from Earth now see the reason why! I have brought you here to protect you from that threat! But even so, we were forced into this corner from its power and its surprise attack from its Agents!" The people merely murmured to each other, not sure what to say.

He looked at one of the screens, watching as Cú Chulainn fought even when skewered by multiple unconnected effigy arms. "I will not lie to you, as things are we have no path to defeat the Umbral Star while also protecting all of you. For my servants and I to win, it would first require the sacrifice of a majority of you." The people were frozen in fear. Hakuno was a praised and prided ruler over them. To NPCs, he was indeed their king, and nearly worshipped to the point of being deified. To the spiritron hackers and others, he was a just ruler who did not simply leave the fighting to others if he could help it. Hakuno's story of how he won the Holy Grail War through determination and the assistance of others was well known and inspiring. As was the story of his battles with Archimedes and Karl. His words told them they were either being sacrificed for victory, or would die after his defeat.

Hakuno took a deep breath.

"The Moon Cell and I have the ability to do one thing, to send you all to a place where the Umbral Star will take time to reach you! Thus-! Your Sovereign has one last order to you! Die with no regrets!" The people nearly began to sink at his words, but his voice rang through their ears before they could.

"You may flee and live the remainder of your life in safety or fight until your death! But no matter what, The Umbral Star is coming!-And there is no way for you to be safe from it! But if you wish to live, if you want your family and friends and your neighbor to live-!" At that a glimmer of hope appeared in their eyes.

"Fight alongside your sovereign as he orders! Even if that order is to grow food or create mystic codes, it is proof that you are fighting! Fight for your right to live! Fight for your future as I have and will! If there is any chance for us all to survive, it is through cooperation!"

The people within the Moon Cell's last territory roared. Both NPCs and True Beings alike yearned for their future. If fighting was their only path to living, then they would fight until their bodies broke, as all that is broken, can be fixed in some way. It was because they knew of Hakuno's battles that they believed him.

"No matter how high a wall may seem, if it cannot be overcome alone, then it's with one's [bonds] that it can climbed!"

The people began looking at each other and pumped their arms and shouted in sync. "HO! HO! HO!"

'I once told Twice that it is up to the people living to decide their own future. Even so, I, a ghost, an NPC, a glitch, became the world's only chance for future when all I wanted was to live.' He closed his eyes and turned so his back was to his people. 'Such a selfish wish...had long since outrun its course.'

The territory they were on began to glow as numbers flowed and swirled throughout the crowd.

"Master? What are you doing?" Charl asked. Knowing this was the time his servants would comment on his plans their voices were no longer projected.

"The Moon Cell and I can already see...this world...has no future. Even so, I don't want our efforts, our lives, to be for nothing, or rather- to end here." He said solemnly. "It's just like the first time we dealt with Archimedes and the Umbral Star. I'm going to [slide] the remainder of this territory and the Moon Cell's database into a new one. The Inhabitants shall keep their memories and will remember these moments: swearing to fight and to serve."

"Goshujin-sama...such an act will be easy enough for yourself, but to bring this territory and everyone within it..." Tamamo's ears were dropped as she gained a solemn look.

Nero looked confused. "I seem to be missing something, what exactly will happen to Sousha?"

[Nameless] took it from there. "To [slide] into another world's past...alone, it already puts incredible stress on one's body. To bring others and the remainder of the Moon Cell in the way Master intends...he won't be able to make it intact like the rest of us would." At that, [Nameless] looks over to Hakuno with a conflicted look.

Hakuno's closest and most trusted Servants gaze at him almost sadly. Gilgamesh looked on impassively.

In return, he only smiles. "During the Holy Grail War, I fought to live. Even when learning I was just an NPC I still trampled on the lives of others. Then, as the Moon Cell's Sovereign I fought to live, as well as to protect the Moon Cell and the world from Archimedes and Karl der Große. But I think I've done enough now. Like I said, [we've already outrun our course]/[this timeline is abandoned]. That's doubleso for a ghost of a ruler like me. If the lingering will of [Hakuno] should do anything, it would be to at least give those people a chance to live."

"It's unoriginal, but I think I'll steal the idea from [Me of another World]."

He swept his arm as he turned back to [his people]. "Dwellers of the Moon Cell! Just like yourselves I do not accept this ending! We will fight and defeat the Umbral Star for our new world! We will win and live our lives to the fullest!"

The [slide] began with them first. The roaring acknowledgement quieted as the process began transferring them to their new world.

Hakuno lowered his arm and looked to his Servants. "Unlike the Servants summoned from the Moon Cell, or the citizens of the Moon Cell, I won't tell you what to do. This regalia and the Moon Cell will acknowledge [yet another me], but even if my memories perfectly reach that person, that person will not be [me]. I won't tell you to fight for him."

The hands at his side are perfectly grasped by two women who are almost always in conflict, at the same time, tiny arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Papa is papa, right?"

"You needn't worry Sousha...as you said, our story has yet to end."

"I'm certain that even if that person's [soul] is different, goshujin-sama's pure soul and mind will reach them."

A tanned hand grasps his right shoulder and a whiter hand grasps the left.

"You should already know that I won't just stand back and let the Umbral Star destroy the Moon Cell and the World. Not only that, but I have a bad habit of needing to take care of troublesome masters like you."

"C'mon Master! It wouldn't be cool at all if I do nothing after you do this type of amazing thing. A cool knight's gotta be loyal and fight for justice right?"

Red eyes gaze with a hint of warmth. "As King I will not allow the Umbral Star to have it's way. There is none who may tell me what I can or cannot do, but if there is a show that may entertain me, it is natural for me to watch and interfere as I please."

A smile graces my lips. I suppose it's natural to be ignored if I just tell them that.

"Then, it's time to begin-a new fight to live. To [another me] who hears these words, you who is alive and placed in an absurd uphill battle just like [Me]/[Hakuno Kishinami], You will die if you run, so your only choice is to -[Fight]/[Live]-. You will experience many things from the people around you. Choose to view this life of [another you] as yourself, or as a story. I'll leave the matter to you. All I ask is to treat your subjects and your servants as they deserve, even if you think you don't deserve them."

"This is the only remaining desire of a selfish existence. As the Sovereign of the Moon Cell, it is up to you to defeat the Umbral Star and ensure that Humanity can reach beyond the stars."

Thus ends the miracle being, who with a small, weak sword, earned his right to live.

Who unobserved by the [World], saved it and resisted [All the World's Pleasure] and a young girl's destructive love.

Thus having obtained the Crown of Victory, then protected the Kingdom of the New Frontier while saving a Maiden in White from her tragedy and saving a Holy Knight's future.

This was the legacy of Hakuno Kishinami. An NPC who gained a soul from the feeling of not wanting to die without leaving a single thing behind. I have no regrets about reaching a bad end like this in a situation like this.

Well, if I had one, it would be not using all the command seals in the Moon Cell to force Gilgamesh into eating Mapo Tofu before activating the slide. After all, I'm already dying here.


End file.
